gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Collectibles (Gears of War 3)
There are 42 collectibles and 15 cog tags to be found in Gears of War 3. Act I Troubled Past *Recovered Cog Tags #1- At the very beginning of the prologue (as soon as you control Marcus), kick in the door to the room on your right. Anchored *Twenty Dollar Bill- Once you regain control of Marcus on-board the ship, turn around and look on the corner of the table (by the can and printer). *Dom's Psych Report-When you come out of Marcus' room, go left and across the hall to a room with medical equipment. In the room on the left side furthest from the door is where the report is. *Requisition Form-In Baird's room across from Dom's room is the requisition form. *Recovered Cog Tags #2- When you first get to the top deck of the boat fight all of the locuts and go top the top left hand side of the boat and/or throw a frag or shoot the body hanging from the above cat walk and the Cog Tag should drop and appear on the ground below... Abandon Ship *Silverback Manual-The: When you enter the shed with the 2 Silverbacks, on the bench on your immediate left is the manual. Homecoming *Journal- Behind two metal doors with sign says "Best Breakfast in Town" (Left side of street) Before cutscene with spotlight. *Child's Diary- In the playground in the jungle gym with the slide on it. *Grocery List- On far right register in the grocery store (where you find Boomshot) *Recovered Cog Tags #3- On desk in back room after you move the locker out of the way (same room you find grocery crate in) Helping Hand *Recovered Cog Tags #4- After you open the gate after you get the ammo crate, turn left, walk to end of dock, its next to a body. *Clipping, Times-Tribune- When following camp leader for reward, after entering hangar were it lets you unholster, turn right, walk to the end, its behind a metal container, inside container is Boomshot MVP *Cougars Season Program- Choose the upper path, continue along the hallway but instead of turning left turn right and it will be behind a concession stand. *Cougars Player Handbook- After going into the south side of the mall, turn right at the large gate infront of the stalk, next to vending machine *Cole's Championship Ring- In Stadium next to a body, left of where bomb is. Hanging by a Thread *Bayonet- past gateway on bridge (booth with turret), behind crate in cargo hold to your right *Toll Booth Tokens- Behind toll booth with turret *Sightseeing Book- As soon as you climb the ladder and just before you push the ticker's off the bridge take a right as soon as you come out of the door and you will see it on the ground, next to the 4 or 5 set of stair's. *Recovered Cog Tags #5-Under bridge, climb down ladder, on catwalk. Act II Shipwreck *Tomatoes: A Beginner's Guide-After you see the Wild Tickers when you get control of Cole, there is a container box on the left side. One end of that give you the option of kicking open the door. Inside is the guide. *Octus Medal Diploma- After the wild tickers and immediately after your first savage locust encounter go to your right by the washed up shipping containers on the beach. *Captain's Log- After using the siege beast you will jump down. Head to your right three locust will emerge kill them and look up there will be a crate on the cliffs. Shoot it and it will drop the log for you to pick up. *Recovered Cog Tags #6- Forced Entry *Recovered Cog Tags #7-kill the Locust sentries without raising the alarm (the Longshot works best). Note that best attepmted with 2 or more players. A short scene will play showing a gate opening on the right side of the last area. Kill the Locust who exit and head inside. The tags can be found near a body and a Digger Launcher. Trench Run *Locust Hammer- After air raid from barge the will be crates to your right and the hammer will be there. Hijack *Queen's Symbol-After clearing the first area of enemies, move through the arch to the next area. When you can see the turret ahead, turn right and kick in the door. The symbol is on the floor next to some incendiary grenades. Airborne *Manifest- Head into the street where the reavers will come and it will be infront of the truck at the far left end of the street. *Recovered Cog Tags #8-move on to the buildings across from the outpost wall (these are occupied by Palace Guards). Work your way into the small warehouse at the end, and the tags are on the left. Act III Unbreakable *Anvil Gate Plaque- When they get through the last gate go to the back of the room and on the wall will be the Anvil Gate Plaque. *Watercolor Painting- *Sam's Father's Medals- When the first gate falls, follow the hallway and turn to the right and between 2 ammo crates Rescue *Journal- During the Lambent Zerker fight in the courtyard, go the to back right and when there is a walkway to your left go into the cubby hole with the ammo crate and its behind the ammo *Recovered Cog Tags #9- At begging of fight with lambent zerker when marcus jump right to avoid lambent bezerker and move forward their bend some metal box(again look right on the floor) Ghost Town *Panicked Note- After the scene with the crazy guy head down the stairs instead of going out to the street it will be at the far end of that level next to a scorcher. *Recovered Cog Tags #10- After cutting your way into the boarded up store, head into the back room to find the Crimson Omen. Follow the counter around to a back-alley. The tags are around the corner on a body. *Message- after holding off the Formers with the Stranded, climb the ladders and head left down the hallway. Brothers to the End *Air Raid Shelter Sign- When your drop down into the air raid shelter in the church, go left all the way to the back and look on the left hand wall Act IV Ashes to Ashes *To get the Secret Achievement ( Respect for the Dead/ 5 gamerscore ) you must go through the level "Ashes to Ashes" without hitting or shooting any of the dust people that are all over the roads. I suggest that you play this level on Casual and get the Cog Tag on the way. Remember to look on the walls of the level's because the Cog symbol is pretty easy to find but it can appear very small on some levels... *Recovered Cog Tags #11- Eventually you'll come to an area with a ruined playground. Look on the far left of this area for a small room. The tags are on a body in this room. Crater *Journal- As soon as the chapter starts, kick in the door just ahead of you. Hang 'em High *Old Magazine- Before going inside to cut the cable, go to the end of the roof, toward the stacked crates with an ammo box on top. Turn right, and you'll find it next to a body and a Retro Lancer. *Fuel Order- Before entering the building to cut the cable car loose, run past the entrance. It is located at the dead end of the balcony. Batten Down the Hatches *Tabloid- Bon Voyage *Bulletin- *Contractor Report- While looking for the rotor; once you're in the actual maintenance bay, kick open a set of doors on the left wall to find a hidden hallway. The report is on the ground at the hallway's corner. *Recovered Cog Tags #12- While searching for fuel, in the room with a chain-gun, move along the right side. The Crimson Omen can be clearly seen on a shipping container. Circle around the walkway to find the tags. Act V Home Away from Home *Pamphlet- In the first area, take a left just before stepping onto the train platform. The pamphlet is on the ground at the far end. *Assault Plans- When you run into the caves to avoid Mortar fire, kill all the enemies and hug the left wall. You'll come to a gate the Silverback can kick down. The plans are on the floor inside. Blackout *Recovered Cog Tags #13- After the elevator fails and the lights go out, go down the hallway marked "3." In one of the cells on the left, there's a door that requires a Silverback to kick down. The tags are inside. *Schematics- After riding the second elevator up, look behind the desk in the middle of the room to find a button. This will open a wall-safe containing the schematics. Shattered Paradise *Money Stack- After destroying the three gas barges and going inside, head down the hallway. Before continuing right through the chapter, turn left look for an interaction icon. Break the floor tile and take the money. *Recovered Cog Tags #14- in the room where Palace Guards rope down from the sky-light, head all the way to the end of the room. The tags are behind a column next to a body. *Diary- after breaking the dam you'll end up in a room with a white angel statue. The diary is on a table between some couches to the statue's left, behind an ammo box. Threshold *Memorial Announcement- Just after the chapter starts, you'll come to a long room with a bust on a stand at the end. Interact with the bust. *Announcement- After riding the elevator, turn around and hit the elevator call-button again. The elevator on the left will open, revealing the Announcement on its back wall. Ascension *Brochure- *Fenix Research-This item is near the telescope in Adam Fenix' room. *Recovered Cog Tags #15-This item is behind the boxes near the entrance of the lift in the service tunnels, it is behind some breakable boxes with a Crimson Omen on the wall. Category:Collectibles Category:Gears of War 3